Of Period Cramps and Caring Boyfriends
by an.awesome.name
Summary: In which Ginny gets a bad case of cramps and Harry takes care of her. *My first shot at writing this kind of fic. Please be nice.*


IN WHICH GINNY GETS HIT WITH BAD CRAMPS AT A TRAINING SESSION AND HARRY TAKES CARE OF HER.

Ginny awoke early that morning, cringing when she felt a slight pressure in the middle of her stomach, immediately knowing what it was.

Ginny hated periods. They were painful. They were a huge annoyance, especially when she had to train.

"Today of all days." She sighed, as she pulled herself out of bed, getting ready to head down to the Quidditch pitch for the Holyhead Harpies training.

After downing a pain-relieving potion, she quickly grabbed her broom and team-issue boots. Stepping out the front door, she concentrated hard on the pitch and turned on the spot.

'Alright team, time for drills, we have that game against Puddlemere United next weekend.' yelled Gwenog Jones, the captain of all witch Quidditch team, Holyhead Harpies.

Ginny groaned inwardly at the building pain in her lower abdomen, the effects of the potion starting to wear off.

Mounting her broom, the star Chaser kicked off of the ground and rose up. Twenty feet, thirty feet, fifty feet.

It was then she felt the strong, twisting, nauseous cramping rip through her body. She closed her eyes as she tried to fight the building nausea, never noticing the stray bludger coming right for her.

The next thing she knew, a strong, blunt force had hit her and she slid to the end of her broom, hanging on for dear life.

She felt a strong pair of hands pull her back up. "Something wrong? ' Gwenog asked, seriously worried.

'Cramps. ' Ginny moaned in response.

Landing back on the ground, the captain led her back to the locker rooms and laid Ginny down on the long bench in the center.

'Get some rest sweetie, I'll call Harry'

Ginny nodded. It was a testament to how bad she felt if she was letting Harry bring her home - she hated disturbing him at work.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, the beater stuck her head in the fire and called out, 'Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Office'

'Gwenog, wasn't expect you, is there something wrong?' Harry asked, his voice mingled with concern.

'You'd better come quickly, I'll explain later.

Wasting no more time, Harry grabbed his coat and a handful of Floo and called out for the pitch.

Stumbling out on the other side, he came face to face with Gwenog.

'What happened?' he asked, almost in a mad panic.

'Relax Potter, your girlfriend's just got a bad case of cramp ls. A bit of rest should sort it right out.'

'Ginny?' Harry called out.

A pained whimper was his reply.

The sight of his girlfriend lying on the bench in pain with tears in her eyes broke Harry's heart just a little bit.

'Are you alright?'

Ginny shook her head.

'Let's get home. You need to lie down.'

Taking Ginny's hand, he concentrated hard on Potter's Bar and turned on the spot.

Arriving back in their home, Ginny promptly collapsed onto the couch, bringing her legs up to her chest in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

All of a sudden, nausea slammed into her, increasing tenfold. She shot up running to the bathroom with a hand clapped over her mouth. Barely getting her head over the bowl before the first round of retching began. Ginny nearly jumped when a pair of hands pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

'Sorry,' Ginny gasped breathlessly, head lolling back against Harry's chest.

''It's okay Gin' Harry said softly, still rubbing circles into her back.

"Come lie down with me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Always" Harry smiled.

Though she was never one to admit it, Ginny relished the feeling of Harry's warm hands rubbing soothing circles across her stomach, feeling the knots in her stomach loosen up about, she fell asleep.

"Hopefully that'll be the end of it."

Little did she know how wrong she would be.

'Oh bloody Merlin'

Ginny woke up gasping in pain just half an hour later, the horrid, twisting, cramping came back full force, spreading out to her lower back.

Her sudden movement had woken up Harry, who was now looking at her rather alarmed.

'Can you get me a pain relief potion and one of those muggle heating pads that Hermoine brought over once?'

Not wanting to leave Ginny, Harry reached for his wand and summoned the items in question. He then spelled the potion into Ginny's stomach, much to her relief.

Taking the heat pad, Harry raised Ginny's shirt and placed the heat pad on her bare stomach. She lay back down, snuggling up against Harry. Sighing in relief as she felt the potion kick in, she closed her eyes and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
